


绮梦

by CindyZisu



Category: Atem - Fandom, Muto yugi - Fandom, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga), 暗表 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:21:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23092510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CindyZisu/pseuds/CindyZisu
Summary: 带记忆转生王*末世变异表君，abo设定，亚图姆信息素是莲花味的。只是为了煮锅肉，不然见面就上床似乎不大好。亚图姆标记游戏当然是为了和他永远在一起，这是他一个有私心的举动。暗表必须给我锁死。
Relationships: Atem & Mutou Yuugi
Kudos: 2





	绮梦

**Author's Note:**

> 带记忆转生王*末世变异表君，abo设定，亚图姆信息素是莲花味的。只是为了煮锅肉，不然见面就上床似乎不大好。  
> 亚图姆标记游戏当然是为了和他永远在一起，这是他一个有私心的举动。  
> 暗表必须给我锁死。

游戏醒来发现自己失去了声音，手脚仿佛被惯了铅一般使不上力气，他像一条鱼一样挣扎了一下，又咚地一声跌了回去。  
不行，完全使不上力气。  
吱呀一声，绘金的金属门打开，迎面走过来一个戴披风的男人。  
游戏根本看不清来人是谁，他的角膜像个毛玻璃一般，只能迷迷糊糊的看清一个轮廓。  
对了，他乘坐去往开罗的航班发生了空难，好不容易拿了飞机上的降落伞跳下来，却因为水和食物的短缺陷入昏迷。  
等他醒过来，就已经是现在这幅样子了。  
男人最终停到了游戏的床前，因为眼睛看不清楚，游戏的嗅觉和触觉仿佛如同开了挂一般灵敏。  
莲花熏香的味道溢满了他的鼻腔，他有一种连毛孔都在大口的吮吸着空气中的味道的感觉，皮肤逐渐变得炽热而敏感，稍稍一碰就会让他血脉鼓噪。  
他要被这种味道逼得发疯了，莫名的觉得这种莲花淡雅的清香，有一种霸道的感觉，无孔不入的刺激着他的神经。  
没错，不明就里的，他在闻到这个味道之后，可耻的硬了。  
后穴隐隐的收缩着，相较于前面的释放，这种味道，更多的吸引的似乎是他的后穴。  
一种奇异的麻痒感让他不住的想收缩后穴，然而那种没有实物的收缩如同隔靴搔痒，并没有什么用，反而更让人抓心挠肝。  
游戏想说些什么，但是到了嘴边就变成了意义不明的呜咽，他忘记了自己说不出话。  
男人并没有给他解释的机会，霸道的吻让他几乎喘不过气来。  
仿佛过量的氧气遭遇了明火，原有的莲花香味突然变得浓烈起来。这种味道仿佛春药一般，吞食着游戏仅存的理智与廉耻。  
明明只是一个吻，他后面已经开始轻轻的蠕动了，甚至他有一种错觉，他的后穴，湿了。  
游戏看不清眼前的男人，但这种莲花味的熏香莫名的让他十分安心。  
因为视觉模糊，他不得不用手来感知对方，但是只能摸到对方紧实的胸肌。  
“嗯……”男人的声音因为情欲而低哑，但是游戏觉得这个声音非常像一个人。  
那个再也不会回来的人。  
视觉的缺失，反而让他觉得眼前的这个人很像，非常非常像。无论是模糊的轮廓，肤色抑或声音。  
只要有一次这样的经历就好了……即使是幻梦，我亦愿意沉沦。  
一旦产生这样幻想，游戏的欲火就不仅是身体上的，他甚至觉得灵魂也跟着一起颤抖。  
游戏的脸热的要爆炸，唇上因为刚才激烈的亲吻导致的红肿，仿佛等待着被进一步怜惜。  
男人将他翻过身来，游戏作为男性，当然知道要发生什么，所以他微微张开了腿。  
后穴确实已经濡湿了，游戏的性器微微勃起，上面已经渗出了晶莹的液体。  
飙升的激素和妄想早就击碎了游戏的廉耻心，他现在，只想被人狠狠地占有。  
他说不出话，只能红着脸将屁股向后挪。  
“可以吗？”男人的嗓音虽然因情欲而喑哑，但是无时无刻都仿佛在提醒着游戏什么东西。  
“可以啊，另一个我，求你占有我，求你。”嗓音加重的妄想使游戏及时说不出声，也要摆出口型来回应。  
已经濡湿绵软的后穴虽然准备好了接纳，但是还是被男人的性器撑的满满的，因为触觉增强，他似乎能感觉到对方性器上的青筋都在一跳一跳的。  
想到这里，他又不自觉地收紧了后穴。  
对方闷哼了一声，就快速在他身体里抽插起来。  
这具身体完全仿佛就像是为了承受而设计好的一般，男人的性器每次进入，都能碰到后穴中，凸起的敏感点。  
不断积累的欲望，仿佛像潮水一般一波强似一波。  
游戏半勃起的性器，只因为后穴的刺激，就已经不受控制的泻了出来。  
男人似乎很快就知道了游戏的敏感点，因为他爽的时候，后穴也会跟着一起绞紧。舒爽的快意让他知道，游戏快要做好被标记的准备了。  
“哈……哈。”后穴内的敏感点被反复刮蹭着，泄了两次的游戏突然感到一阵巨大的快感，他不受控制的大口呼吸起来，脸也涨的通红。  
身体内仿佛有什么东西打开了，他比后穴更渴望被性器插入，填满。  
男人粗大的性器冲入其中，让他不自觉的抽搐了几下。  
鼓胀的感觉从那个被填满的地方传来，男人的性器仿佛又粗大了几分，更加凶狠的插弄他。  
“嗯……啊。”男人的性器在他的身体里膨大成结，射精的同时咬住了他的后颈。  
游戏还未及从高潮后的脱力感与标记后的顺从感中缓解出来。  
就听见男人近乎恶劣的调笑，他低低的笑意似乎能瞬间炸穿游戏的脸皮。  
“伙伴，现在你是我的了。”


End file.
